


The Return

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	1. Chapter 1

The Return

Gibbs had been gone for six months, doing god knows what and where, when the elevator doors open and he steps back into the bullpen. He knows that things will never be the same. He has changed and they have changed. His team, his family, and especially the man he loves. He left without a word to any of them. Even McGee the one person in all the world he never wanted to hurt but did and he hurt him so bad. Would Tim forgive him, could he forgive himself. They are all busy when he hears Tony's voice, “McGay what have you got for me.”  
Tony's words were cruel and full of hatred. Gibbs didn't know why. What has happened to his team, his family.  
Just as he is about to step from behind the pillar he hears Tim's response.  
“Nothing DiNozzo. Now get off my back.” Tim spat his voice full of venom.  
Gibbs takes the opportunity to make himself known at that moment heading off what was surely a verbal war between the two men.  
“What the hell is going on here? I leave for a bit and you guys fall apart. Would someone mind telling me whats going on?” Gibbs asks looking at Tim and realizing how much he has missed the gentle kind man. Yet there is something different about him, he seems to be harder, the look of hate on his face shocks Gibbs, allowing his facade slip back into place. He continues, “Well I'm waiting?” Standing there arms across his chest glaring at each one of his team.  
They all just look from one to the other. No one saying a word to their boss. The man that to each one of them has been a father figure all but McGee. He can't even look at Gibbs. He just resumes doing what he does best. Gibbs knows he has hurt him, this may not be able to be fixed. He turns and fixes Tony with his eyes.  
Tony starts to say something when his phone rings.  
“Yes Abby, can it wait I'm right in the middle of something?”  
“No Tony this can't wait. I need you all in the lab now. I have something that may break this case and I need you all, NOW! Tony.”  
“Even McGumby?”  
“Yes even him? You all need to see this.” Abby says as she hangs up.  
Gibbs is watching Tim's reaction to what Tony said and sees him wince.  
Gibbs starts towards Tim's desk when Tony's voice breaks the spell.  
“Come on McFuckup Abby needs us in the lab.”  
Looking at Gibbs “You coming or you going to stay here?” Tony says.  
Just then Vance comes out and see's Gibbs.  
“Gibbs my office now?”  
“On my way Director Vance.” Maybe he can get some answers from Leon about why his team is falling apart.  
Gibbs heads up the stairs turning he looks back at and sees Tim head to the elevator his head hanging and his shoulders slumped. God McGee whats happened to you while I was gone.  
He continues up the stairs hoping that he can get some answers.  
“Welcome back Gibbs. How did the mission go?” Leon asks as Gibbs steps through the door and closes it behind him.  
“Mission accomplished Leon. We got the bastard. I take it none of my team know why I was gone?”  
“No Gibbs they don't and I would appreciate it if you kept it that way.”  
“ Leon what the hell's happened to my team?”  
“After you left they just seemed to fall apart. DiNozzo and McGee have been at each others throats since you left. DiNozzo blaming McGee for your leaving and Gibbs you need to reign him in before one of them gets hurt. I don't think it will be McGee that gets hurt. They have already gotten into once and DiNozzo wound up in the hospital. Its only gotten worse.”  
“Thanks Leon, I will talk to them.”  
“Good now get out of here and take care of your team.”  
Gibbs turns, strides to the door and is quickly down the stairs.  
Gibbs returns to the bullpen to find that only Ziva and Tony are there.  
“Welcome back boss.” Tony says with very little enthusiasm.  
“Glad to have you back Gibbs.” Ziva says her voice full of enthusiasm. As she glares at Tony.  
“Where's McGee?”  
“He left saying there was something he had to do?” Ziva says.  
“Conference room now!” Gibbs growls angry that Tim has left without a word.  
They all head to the elevator, Gibbs conference room. Once the doors slide shut and the elevator starts to move, he reaches over and flips the switch stopping it.  
“Would somebody kindly tell me what the hell is going on here? What the hell happened while I was gone?” Gibbs yells.  
Ziva and Tony look at each other and neither says a word. They both can see the anger in Gibbs face and eyes. They know this isn't going to end well for any of them.  
“Dammit what the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me? DiNozzo what the hell were those comments you made to McGee about? Why would you say something so hurtful to him? What the hell has he gotten into you?” Gibbs practically screams.  
“Since you left Gibbs, McGee has had a really hard time with it. He screwed up on a couple of cases and Tony really lit into him. Then Tony went to check on your house and caught Tim there. Thats when the fight occurred. Tony hit him and started calling him names but Tim fought back and Tony wound up in the hospital. That's when Tony began to pick on him and belittle him even worse than before. If there were any dirty, or even jobs where Tim might get hurt or sick, he sent Tim to do them. Tim being the man he is never complained he just did them. Gibbs there is one other thing that you should know, Tim has put in for a transfer.” Ziva states matter of factly glaring at Tony the whole time.  
“What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo?”  
Tony doesn't say anything he just looks at the floor.  
“Look at me DiNozzo! I want an answer. Why did you attack McGee and why are you saying those things to him? He is supposed to be your friend. Why?”  
“I don't know Boss. When I found him at your place it was like he belonged there. I just lost it and Tim did nothing wrong. I saw his car there and when I went inside I looked around, called his name and got no answer. When I went upstairs I found him asleep on your bed with his arms wrapped around one of the pillows, with his face buried in it. It was like he belonged there. I just lost it and that's when the fight started.”  
“What the hell has gotten into you? The two of you used to be so close and now.” Gibbs declares. “ Is there anything else I should know about?”  
“No Boss.”  
“What about Abby? Is she treating him like this as well?”  
“No Gibbs it's worse. McGee got hurt once while you were gone and all she could do is be mean and cruel. That might have something to do with the fact Tony here told her that he got hurt trying to help McGee. Which wasn't true but she wouldn't have any part of it. She still blames Tim for Tony being hurt. Every time Tim is around her she just digs into him a little deeper. This is the worst I have ever seen her Gibbs. She even went so far as to threaten Tim. She said that the next time he came into her lab uninvited she was going to shoot him.” Ziva explains

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Return

Chapter 2

Tim left as soon as Gibbs was out of sight. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. Tony had become insufferable and had gotten mean since Gibbs had left. Gibbs now that was another open sore for him. He leaves and comes back as if nothing has happened. Like him leaving with out a word to anyone, especially him, the man he is supposed to love. What does he think Tim is going to do? Tim heads to Gibbs house he needs what little he has there and then he will stop by his apartment and pick up a few things and make some necessary arraignments. Before he leaves.   
Arriving at Gibbs house he goes upstairs to get what few things he will need for his trip. Entering the bedroom he has shared with Jethroe for the last couple of years, he sees his suitcase on the bed.   
Opening it up he begins to put up Jethroe's things just like he always does. Holding one of Jethroe's shirts to his face he inhales and the smell of sweet perfume fills his senses. He knows that once again Gibbs has betrayed him. Gibbs had promised him he would never again be with a woman. Not after what had happened the last time.   
She had twisted Gibbs up so bad inside that it took a long time before he could even touch him much less look him in the eye. Tim had come home early from work and caught them in bed together. He had slowly turned and walked out of the house, his heart breaking with each step. They never knew he had been there. Jethroe had promised him that it would never happen again. But it had he held the proof to his nose as the silent tears fell. His decision had been made for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to go somewhere, where no one would find him. He would change his name grow his beard and make a new life for himself. No one would ever hurt him again. As he finishes putting Gibbs things away he knows that this is the end. His dream had finally come to an end.   
Tim begins packing up what little belongings he has there. When he is done he heads down to the living room, where him and Jethroe had spent so many wonderful nights. His resolve almost breaking.   
He goes to his laptop and brings up his email program and fires off the last two emails he will ever send to NCIS.   
Finishing he packs up the laptop and leaves a note that it needs to be given back to NCIS.   
Tim knows that he will have to stop by the bank and empty his accounts, call his publisher so he can get his royalty checks stopped until further notice. There are a few other things he needs to do before he can leave.   
Reaching the front door he turns and looks at the home he and Gibbs had built together. Where they had made love and promises all of that gone now.   
Tim reaches up and wipes the tear from his cheek as he turns and closes the door.   
“Good Morning Timothy. Have you heard from Jethroe yet?” their neighbor asks as he walks down the stairs.   
“He is back mam. He will be home tonight.” Tim lets her know.  
“ Are you and him going somewhere Timothy?”  
“No we are not going anywhere. I am. I have a family emergency and I need to go.”   
“Well I hope its nothing serious Tim. You have a safe trip and I hope your family will be alright.”  
With one last wave to the neighbor, Tim starts his car and pulls out of their driveway for the last time. Tim makes his first stop at the bank and empties his accounts and heads for his apartment ignoring the ringing of his phone all the while. He knows that Jethroe would be calling to find out where he is. He can't bear to hear his voice right now. Maybe later but right now he hurts to much. He reaches his apartment and unlocks the door. Hurriedly packing what little he is going to take with him, he takes his cell phone out and places it on his computer table. Taking out his credit cards he places them in a drawer and closes it. Knowing that when he leaves his apartment he leaves his old life behind and his new one will begin. Making sure to put his files on zip drives he wipes his computer clean and he scrubs his hard drives clean. He picks up the last item he knows he can't leave. His one and only friend. His typewriter. Taking one last look around he shuts the door and locks it. Taking the last of his old life with him he heads to his car where he puts it.   
Getting into the car he starts it and pulls out of the lot. He isn't sure where he will head but he knows he has to make one last stop before he leaves for good. He has to say goodbye to Jack. So he heads for Stillwater.   
He stops on the way and picks up his new laptop.   
Standing in line he begins to think about what he is about to do and where he is about to go. He knows that Jack loves him like a second son. He knows that if he goes to Stillwater, Jack will try and keep him there till Jethroe can get there and they can talk.   
He can't let that happen so he gets out of line and picks up a disposable cell phone, so no one can trace him. After paying for his purchases he heads out once again only this time he isn't going to Stillwater he heads out across the county making sure he takes roads and highways where his can make good time and stay off the grid. Lost in his thoughts Tim doesn't realize how hungry he is till he passes a small country restaurant and his stomach growls in response.   
Continuing he spies another roadside diner a little farther down the highway. Pulling in he gets out and locks the car. Moving inside he smells the coffee and the food.   
Taking a seat he waits for the waitress. When she does he orders coffee and the chicken fried steak dinner. Pulling out the phone he had purchased, while he waits for his food, he begins to make his calls.   
“Hello” the voice on the other end says.  
It takes a minute before Tim can reply, he knows what he is about to say will break Jack's heart. He was so happy when he found out about Jethroe and him. It was the first time in a long time he had seen his son so happy and he knew that Tim was good for him. After he called Jack and told him that he was leaving his food arrived and he sits eating in silence.   
When he finishes he get up goes to the head and has one more cup of coffee making his final phone call. Its late enough he knows that she should be home.   
She picks up on the first ring, “ Hello”  
“Hi! Ziva its Tim.”   
“Tim where are you? We're all worried about you?”  
“I am fine and I doubt anyone other than you and Ducky care. I wanted you to know that I resigned today and that I don't want to be found. Please don't tell anyone that you have talked to me. This is hard enough for me.” Tim says as his voice starts to crack.   
Ziva hears the pain and hurt in Tim's voice. She knows better than to push so she doesn't. “Tim will you keep in touch. I know he hurt you. He loves you Tim. Please.”  
“I will Ziva but only with you. I can't take it anymore. He had some woman's perfume all over his clothes. He promised Ziva he promised.”  
“He must have an explanation if only you would talk to him. He misses you. We all miss you Tim.”  
Silence then Ziva hears the phone disengage and she knows he has hung up.   
Tim doesn't wait for the waitress to give him his check he just puts a twenty dollar bill on his table and rushes out. Jumping into his car, he throws up gravel as he pulls out. His eyes fill with tears as he leaves the diner in the rear view mirror. He doesn't know how long he has driven since the diner but he knows he needs to find a place for the night. He is falling asleep behind the wheel. He spots a sign for a motel in the distance and decides he will spend the night there.   
Pulling in he parks in front of the office, goes in and gets his room for the night. Opening the door he looks at the room and knows that its not the best place he has ever slept in but it will have to do. Going back out to the car he gets his stuff and locks the car. He is so tired he doesn't even fire up the laptop he just lay's down on the bed and falls immediately to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs sits alone in their bedroom. He wonders where Tim is as he knows he left early saying he had something he needed to do but he expected him to be home by now.   
Just then his phone rings.  
“Gibbs.”  
“What did you do to McGee? How could you sleep with that women and don't deny it. Tim knows thats why he left. He smelled her perfume all over you.” Ziva demanded  
“What! What are you talking about what woman? Tim knows what?” Gibbs demanded.  
“Gibbs are you denying the fact that you slept with some woman even after you promised Tim that you wouldn't?”   
“Ziva what are you talking about. I haven't slept with anyone but Tim since we started seeing each other.” Gibbs states matter of factually.   
“Then why did Tim smell her perfume all over you?” Ziva demands.  
“I don't know what your talking about and sense when is it any of your business!” Gibbs shouts.   
Suddenly Gibbs hears his front door open and close. Thinking to himself “Who the hell is that?”  
Walking downstairs he see's Ziva sitting in the living room.   
“Ok what is going on David?”   
Ziva watches as Gibbs walks by her and she catches the scent of the perfume, very expensive perfume, as he takes his seat.   
“What the hell is going on is this, McGee has resigned and left because he knows you have been sleeping with some woman. What the hell were you thinking. After all Tim has done for you. You go and betray him like this. How could you Gibbs he loves you.” Ziva says poking Gibbs in the chest with her finger.  
“Ziva I don't know what you are talking about? I haven't slept with anyone but Tim since we started seeing each other. As for the perfume I don't know what your talking about? I don't have any perfume on me.” Gibbs tells here.  
“Do you really think me and Tim would make this up? Take your jacket off and smell it?”   
Gibbs does just that, he smells it and realizes that it does have a woman's expensive perfume on it. Thinking back through the day he realizes that there was that woman that he had helped that had hugged and kisses him. Could that be her perfume.  
Looking at Ziva he begins to explain how he thinks the perfume and the lipstick got on his shirt and jacket.   
“Ziva I do have an explanation. On my way into the office there was a woman driving a Mercedes that had a flat tire. I stopped and changed the tire on her car for her. After I had changed the tire she hugged and kissed me thats where the perfume and the lipstick came from.” Gibbs explains.  
“Really Gibbs do you think either me or Tim will believe that. If that was the case why is there no dirt or grease or oil on your clothes and how did you get your clothes so clean. Tim's not coming back Gibbs. This was the last straw. You've hurt him to badly this time. He resigned and is going where you or nobody else can find him. I just hope she was worth it?” Ziva spits as she leaves Gibbs alone with his thoughts.  
He doesn't hear her car pull away as he buries his head in his hands. He doesn't know how long he sits there, he just knows he has lost the best thing in his life. Wiping his eyes, he looks at the clock and wonders if its to late to call his dad. Not giving it a second thought he pulls his phone out and dials.  
“ Dad, I really screwed up this time.”   
“I know Jethroe I talked to Tim earlier. He told me what happened. Jethroe I love you but how could you do that to Tim. After all you all have been through. Tim almost dies, that time. Then you almost get blown up. Whats wrong with you son? That boy loves you and I thought you loved him. You both seemed so happy together. I hadn't seen you that happy since Shannon and Kelly. Why did you throw that away. Tell me son. Help me to understand.”  
“I don't know dad all I know is I screwed up the best thing in my life and now I don't know how or if I can fix it. I love him so much Dad. I really need to talk to him see if I can fix this. Do you know where he is Dad?”  
“No son I don't. Even if I did I don't think he would want me to tell you. You really hurt that boy this time Jethroe. I don't think that you can fix this. I don't think Tim is going to come back this time. He needs time Jethroe. You need to decide if you really love him and if you do you can't hurt him like this again. He's given up on you. I know he resigned today. That really hurt him son. Jethroe you need to find that young man and make him realize that you love him. I can't help you with this mess Jethroe you need to figure this out on your own. You need to figure out what and who you want.” Jack says as he hangs up the phone. Hearing the choked sob from Jethroe as he does his own heart breaks.   
Jack has watched his son come from the broken man he used to be to a very happy man. He knows that the only reason Jethroe is happy is because of Tim. Now that Tim is gone he doesn't know what his son will do and that worries him.   
Gibbs sits listening to the dial tone on his phone not realizing as the tears fall from his eyes. He has lost everything he has ever cared about. First he lost Shannon and Kelly now he has lost Tim, the only man he has ever loved. “What have I done?”  
Gibbs sits for a long time, finally he slowly walks up the stairs and falls on to the bed. He quickly falls asleep and dreams of holding Tim in his arms, feeling his warmth against him as he wraps him tight about himself. He dreams of the first time that Tim and him made love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Flashback:  
Gibb's asked McGee to dinner at least thats what Tim thought. They did go to dinner, then Gibbs asks him back to his home for a drink. Tim agrees there is something different about Gibbs, McGee thinks. Gibbs seems more relaxed and open. His smile graces his face.   
When he leans over and softly kisses Tim's lips. At first the kiss is gentle then it slowly becomes more passionate as the two men's passions rise. Gibbs places his hand behind Tim's head holding them together as he slowly wraps his other arm around the younger man. Tim slips his arms around Gibbs and pulls him tighter to him. Wanting to feel him pressing against him. They both have wanted this moment for so long and now its finally happening.   
Their kiss becomes more passionate as Gibbs licks the lips that are pressed to his, begging to enter and explore what he has wanted for so long. Tim's lips part ever so slightly, allowing Gibbs to begin his exploration. At Jethroe's prodding Tim opens up and they begin to tongue duel as both men beg for entrance into the other man. Wanting to taste and touch and explore the other mans mouth.   
They continue to kiss as they begin to explore each others bodies with their hands.  
Gibbs slowly moves his hands down and begins to unbutton Tim's shirt. Moving his hands inside to feel and explore the wonderful soft skin he has longed to feel for so long. His hands move across Tim's chest brushing over his hypersensitive nipples. Eliciting a moan from the younger man. Enjoying the sensation of Tim's moans against his lips he continues working the younger mans nipples until they are nice and hard. Moving down his chest Gibbs begins to take Tim's shirt off and run his hands over the soft enticing flesh.   
Tim has managed to get Gibbs shirt open and off, taking his time to explore his body and the chest he has so longed to feel underneath his hands. He begins to run his hands over the fur covered chest stopping only long enough to roll Gibbs nipples between his thumb and fingers making the older man growl. He begins kissing Gibbs neck as his hands move down to his prize. His hands roam over Gibbs chest and down towards his private parts. Reaching his prize he rests his hands on Gibbs hard throbbing member. Grasping the throbbing cock he makes Gibbs moan even louder. Tim's lips move down Gibbs body kissing and nibbling there. As Tim's lips move down Gibbs body, Tim sinks to his knee's. Taking Gibbs belt in hand he slowly undoes it. When the belt is out of the way Tim begins to slowly unbutton his pants and slowly slides the zipper down. Tim leans in and breathes the smell that is totally Gibbs. Tim slowly pulls the pants down along with Gibbs boxers releasing the pent up hard cock that he has longed to taste, touch, and feel. As Gibbs throbbing cock is released it slaps McGee in the face leaving a trail of precum across his cheek. Tim grabs it and runs his tongue over the plump red head and then down the long thick shaft. Tim buries his nose in Gibbs pubes. He savors and loves the smell of the man he has wanted, desired, and loved for the longest time and now he has it. Gibbs groans at Tim's ministrations as he relishes McGee's attention. Gibbs never thought that he could feel this way again but he does and he knows that he will never be the same. Tim slides the pants and underwear down and off Gibbs, leaving him nude and open to Tim's affections.   
Gibbs moans as his cock disappears into Tim's hot mouth. He watches as his 8 inches disappears into his youngest agents mouth and down his throat.   
Tim moves up and down the cock in his mouth licking and sucking on it as he goes down and up repeating the motions. He uses one hand to fondle Gibbs ample balls while the other is busy at Gibbs hole playing and teasing it. Tim slips a wet finger into Gibbs very tight hole, just as he does Gibbs explodes in Tim's mouth. Tim eagerly swallows Gibbs load as he continues his ministrations on Gibbs rapidly deflating cock. Tim licks Gibbs clean, then stands up and kisses him sharing his load with him.   
Gibbs wraps his arms around Tims waist pulling him close as he kisses Tim and explores his mouth tasting himself. Gibbs takes Tim's shirt off, marveling in the body that Tim has worked so hard to make. He is surprised by the hidden strength in his young agent. Gibbs leans forward and begins to nuzzle the soft skin of Tim's neck. His legs are weak from just having cum but the feel of the warm body he is holding gives him a little strength.   
“Tim lets go upstairs to bed.”   
Without a word Tim takes Gibbs hand and leads him upstairs to the bed. Forgetting to lock the door, Tim heads back downstairs, after putting Gibbs to bed.   
After locking the door Tim heads back upstairs, picking up the discarded clothes. Reaching the bedroom he finds Gibbs fast asleep. Tim puts Gibbs clothes on the chair neatly and quietly turns and starts to leave when he hears Gibbs softly say's “ Tim please stay. It would be nice to have you here in the morning when we wake up.”   
Tim just drops his already discarded shirt and removes the rest of his clothes as he climbs into Gibbs bed. Kissing Gibbs neck as he wraps the older man in his arms. Tim quickly falls asleep.


	5. Gibbs Remembers  Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Tim awakes to find himself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he has had the pleasure to know.   
“Morning Tim. How are you feeling?”  
“I feel wonderful Gi....Jethroe.”   
“Well I wanted to thank you for last night. Its been a long time since someone made me feel special. I don't know how long its been since I have slept so well. It's only because of you. I don't want this to be a one time thing. I really would like to spend more time with you and see where this goes. I am not looking for a one night stand. If thats what you want Tim.”  
Tim laid there looking into those blue eyes knowing that he wanted nothing more than to wake up every morning to them. “I would like that Jethroe, but if we do this then that will mean no more women, your mine and I don't share my things with others. Remember what you told me when I first joined your team?”   
“I said you were mine. I remember Tim.”  
“Well then I want you to prove to me that I am yours and your mine and we are totally committed to each other.”  
“I will do anything Tim. I don't want to lose you ever.”   
“I loved you the first time I saw you. I was afraid to tell you.”   
“ I love you as well Timothy. I won't hurt you or give you reason to doubt me.”   
Tim wraps his arm around Gibbs neck and pulls him to him for a long gentle kiss. Gibbs lays a hand on Tim's chest and slides his hand beneath the covers to grasp Tim's throbbing erection. Tim moans into Gibbs mouth as his hand finds Tim's cock and he begins to slowly stroke it. Tim's back arches as he thrusts into Gibbs hand.   
“Tim why don't we take a shower and continue this in there?” Gibbs asks smiling with a lust blazing in his eyes.  
Gibbs helps Tim out of bed and leads him to the bathroom still holding onto his ample cock which is even bigger than Gibbs. Stepping over to the shower Gibbs turns on the water,while Tim gazes as his lovers ass. Reaching out Tim runs his hand over first one hairy cheek then the other. Gibbs moans as Tim's hand brushes his cheeks. He likes the feel of Tim's hand on his ass. Hell he loves the feel of Tim no matter what. Turning he wraps his lover in his arms and tenderly kisses him as the water warms. As they kiss their hands roam exploring each others naked bodies. Gibbs hands find their way down Tim's back to his 4 out of 5 ass and he begins to explore. Tim's ass is smooth and firm. Gibbs runs his finger over Tim's hole making the younger man moan.   
“Does my Timmy like that?” Gibbs grins.  
“Oh yea, your Tim really likes that Jethro.” Tim groans into Gibbs mouth.   
Gibbs continues to run his finger over Tim's hole feeling it twitch and spasm around it.  
“Jethro don't you think we should continue this in the shower before we run out of hot water.” Tim suggests not wanting to break the embrace.  
Without a word Gibbs breaks the embrace and steps into the shower leading Tim in behind him. Closing the door behind them Gibbs turns into his lovers arms kissing him once more.   
Breaking the kiss McGee says “ Turn around we don't want to run out of hot water before we finish now do we?”   
“No we don't.” Gibbs says as he turns giving his back to his lover.   
McGee takes the soap and begins to soap up his back taking care to work out the knots and kinks in Gibbs back relaxing the man.   
Gibbs groans as McGee's hands work their magic on his back. “Where did you learn how to do massages Tim?”  
“In college. I flunked out of my gym classes and my professor suggested I take a sports medicine class. So I did and I learned how to do it there.”   
“Well don't let Tony know or he will be calling you McMagicFingers. This really feels great Tim. I don't think I have been this relaxed in a long time.”   
Just then Tim reaches around Gibbs chest and begins to play with his nipples. Tim presses his hard cock into Gibbs crack as he begins to slide it up and down. Gibbs moans at Tim's ministrations. Tim begins to kiss his neck as his hands manipulate Jethro's hard nubs. Tim's hard cock slips between Jethro's legs and rubs across his puckered opening.   
“Does it feel good Jethro?”  
“You don't know how good it feels Tim. I haven't felt this good in a long time. None of the women I have been with but Shannon have made me feel this way. Not until you Tim. I never want this feeling to end.”  
Tim's cock being slicked up with the soap finds its way to Jethro's aching hole and begins to move slowly inside. Tim not wanting to hurt his lover takes it slow.   
Tim pressed against the tight opening as his hands worked the rest of Gibbs body relaxing him, as he did so he relaxed his hole and without any trouble Tim was inside. He felt the hot tight velvety hole surround his cock. It felt like he was inside a velvet glove that fit nice and tight.   
“God Tim that feels so good having you inside me like this. I never thought that I would let another man fuck me but I have to admit your dam good at this Tim. How many times have you done this?”   
“Jethro you may not believe this but I have never done this with anyone. Not even Abby when we were seeing each other.”  
“Well for a virgin you sure know what your doing?”  
While they talk, Tim begins to move his cock in and out of Gibbs ass. Gently stoking his insides and hitting his prostate every time.  
“Tim fuck me please that feels so good. I don't know what your hitting but dam it feels good. Its making me feel like I am about to cum and I am not even touching myself.” Gibbs growls.   
Tim continues his strokes, first hard and fast, then slow and gentle alternating his pace making sure to give Jethro the most pleasure he can.   
Neither man notices that the water has turned cold as their bodies heat up with their passion. Gibbs turns his head and Tim leans into capture his lips as his cock works on his ass making his lover moan in his mouth. Gibbs turns around slipping Tim's cock from his now aching and empty hole to face his lover. Gibbs uses the wall to brace his back so he can wrap his legs around Tim's waist. In this position he can see his lovers face when he explodes inside of him filling his body with his cum. Tim doesn't hesitate to reinsert his cock into Gibbs hot tight hole and continue to fuck him. All the while looking into his new lovers eyes and kissing him at the same time. In this position it doesn't take long for Tim to begin shooting inside Gibbs.   
Tim slams into Gibbs hard, pulls almost out, then slams into him again, time after time until he slams into him hard one last time. His cock is buried balls deep in Gibbs as he begins to shoot. Tim throws his head back and arches his back screaming at the top of his lungs as he unloads into Gibbs. Tim doesn't know how good this feels to Gibbs but Gibbs gives as good as he takes and he is ready to take his young lover.   
Gibbs puts his arms around Tim to keep him from falling. Tim leans against Gibbs and they both notice at the same time that the water is freezing.   
Jumping out of the shower they quickly dry each other taking great care to make sure each others genitals are nice and dry. As Tim dries Gibbs ass he tenderly bites each cheek eliciting a yelp from the older man. Gibbs takes his turn drying Tim. Reaching his groin Gibbs takes him into his mouth. Gibbs begins to suck gently on Tim's cock bringing him to full erection. Try as he might Gibbs couldn't take him completely in is mouth. Tim is just to big. Bigger than he himself is. Gibbs stops for a minute and looks at Tim's cock thinking to himself “ Dam he is so big and I took the whole thing inside me without any problem. Dam McGee your good.”   
“Yes Jethro you took it all. Just so you know I am nine and half inches long and six inches in diameter.”Tim said as if he read Gibbs mind.   
Jethro goes back to his ministrations of Tim's cock as his young lover moans. Gibbs goes all the way down on Tim. Tim moans as he feels Gibbs working his cock. Coming up off of Tim careful as not to make him shoot just yet he has plans for him. Gibbs leads Tim to the bed and lays him down on his back as he begins to kiss him. Laying on top of Tim, Gibbs begins to kiss and nibble down the young mans body. He takes special care when he comes to his nipples. Gently biting, pinching, and rolling them between his fingers making the little nubs hard and tender.   
“Oh fuck Gibbs that feels so good.”  
“Does my Timmy like that huh?”  
“Oh yea, I never knew that my nipples were so sensitive. Fuck”  
Gibbs continues down Tim's body paying attention to the moans of his partner. Gibbs finally reaches his target and begins to suck his cock as he gently fondles Tim's large balls. As Gibbs does this he reaches under the bed and picks up the bottle of lube he has there. Watching closely he waits till Tim's eyes are closed, he quietly opens it and spreads some on his hand and his erection. His anticipation grows knowing that what he has wanted for such a long time is about to be fulfilled. His hard on is harder than its ever been. It feels like a piece of steel pipe. Gibbs continues to work his magic on McGee while he slowly begins to insert his finger into him. He starts by massaging Tim's hole causing McGee to moan even louder. Gibbs slips his finger in and begins to work to loosen the very tight hole. He begins to move his finger in and out and around getting Tim more and more aroused. Continuing to work Tim's cock he slowly added more and more fingers until he thinks McGee is ready. Slowly he removes his fingers and places the head of his cock at Tim's entrance.   
“Tim are you ready for this?”  
“Just fuck me Jethroe?” Tim breathes through clenched teeth.   
“Are you sure Tim?”   
“Dammit Jethroe please stop teasing me and just fucking do it.” Tim groans.  
Without another word Gibbs slowly begins to insert himself into Tim. Tim's groans fill the room as Jethroe begins to move in and out of Tim's stretched hole.   
Tim wraps his legs around Gibbs waist and without a another thought slams himself against Jethroe burying every inch of his cock in himself. McGee screams as Gibbs is suddenly invading him. Gibbs begins to pull out only to be stopped by Tim wrapping his legs tighter around Jethroes waist.   
After a little bit of time Tim nodded and Jethroe bent down and kissed him softly. Gibbs continued to kiss Tim as he slowly begins moving in and out of Tim fucking him slow and gentle. Tim looks up and into Jethroes blue eyes.   
At that moment Tim knows he loves him more than he thought he could ever love anyone but his sister. Know he knows. He has never felt like this and he hopes beyond hope that this will never end.   
“What are you thinking about Tim?” Gibbs asks concern coloring his eyes.  
“Just wishing that this would last forever.” Tim says.  
“Who says it won't Tim?” Gibbs declares without missing a stroke.   
“God Gibbs you don't know how good this feels?” Tim groans.   
Gibbs laughs, “ Are you telling me you don't remember doing this in the shower...?”   
“Well you were on the receiving end that time..” Tim stops and thinks a minute, “ I guess you really do know how this feels.”   
“Enough talk Tim.” Gibbs says as he begins to pound his young agent.  
Gibbs slams into Tim making the young man groan in pleasure. Tim wraps his arms around Gibbs holding him close as he continues to fuck him.   
“I'm not made of glass Jethroe fuck me like you mean it dammit.” Tim pleads.  
“You asked for it.” Gibbs smiles as he picks up his pace really slamming his cock into Tim's aching hole.   
“Oh god Gibbs fuck me, fuck me harder.” Tim screams   
“Here it comes Tim, i'm going to fill your hole with my hot cum.” Gibbs screams as he plunges his cock into Tim's ass balls deep. Holding himself inside Tim he feels his cock expand and explode inside Tim. He feels his cum shooting from the head of his cock bathing Tims insides with his hot cum.   
“God Gibbs I can feel you shooting inside me. Fill me up. Give me your hot cum!” Tim screams as his own cock explodes between them bathing both men in hot come. “Jethroe you made me cum without touching myself. Dam that was the hottest thing. I've never came without touching myself unless I was fucking someone. Now I know why you liked it so much in the shower.” Tim breathes heavily as Gibbs collapses on top of him.   
Gibbs grins as he kisses Tim. “ McGee I think you wore this old man out.”   
Tim laughs and hugs Gibbs tighter. Finally Gibbs separates them from their cum sealed fate. Getting up and going to the bathroom, he runs the water till its nice and warm, wetting a washcloth to clean them up. Walking back into the bedroom he finds Tim sound asleep. Doing his best not to wake the young man he carefully cleans him and then dries him with the towel he had brought for that reason.   
All the while Tim stayed asleep. He finishes up and slips out of the room and downstairs to the basement thinking to himself that he would work on the toys that he has been working on for the childrens at the hospital. When he gets down there he starts and then realizes that he can't concentrate so he walks back up and heads out to the deck to sit and think.  
Gibbs stops on the way out back to stop and fix a pot of coffee. He knows that he won't be able to sleep just yet. He has to do some thinking. Once the coffee is fixed he takes his cup and heads to the deck.   
Making himself comfortable he looks out at the stars. “This has been one of the best nights of my life. It felt so right being with Tim. I don't want to hurt him, he deserves so much better than me. I am to old for him. Hell I am to old for anyone, to set in my ways.” Gibbs finds himself lost in his own thoughts.


	6. Tim Runs Away.

Chapter 6

Tim waits for Jethroe to leave before he opens his eyes. Laying there he can't believe he has just made love to the man he has lusted after for so long. He knows in his heart this is just a one time thing. Gibbs couldn't want him hell no one wants him. Its been like this all my life. Everyone uses me then tosses me aside. Why would I think this is anything different. Gibbs may think that this is what he wants but I know the minute a redhead walks back into the picture he will do what everyone else has done and throw me away like a piece of garbage or a useless old sock. After this hell I doubt he will want me on his team after all there is Rule 12. I should probably count myself lucky he doesn't out me and transfer me to Alaska. Hell that might be better than anything. At least I wouldn't have to be near him, work with him,or see him. Not to mention the stupid jokes from Tony or the looks from Abby or Ziva. Maybe I should just leave, resign that would be the best for everyone and would spare me the embarrassment of being transferred or fired.  
Without another thought Tim gets up and dresses and quietly heads downstairs making his way to the front door. He opens it as quietly as he can, slips through and closes it just as quietly. With one last thought he starts his car and backs up, heading to his apartment. The tears sting as they fall. He has lost everything he has built for himself. His home, his family, his job, but most of all he lost the respect of one man the man he cares so much for and so deeply for. He knows that Gibbs will never see him for anything but the whore he feels himself to be. Its college all over again. How could he do this to himself again? After the last time he let this happened he almost died. Now he has gone and done it again. He is such a fool, how could he let this happen. All he had to do was keep his head down do his job, and no one would notice him. No one would care. No one cares about a nothing so he would be safe. No he had to go and fall in love with Gibbs the first minute he lays eyes on the man. All he had to do was just stay in the shadows, go on the occasional date and no one would be the wiser. He would be safe. He is such a stupid fool. He just had to follow his selfish heart. Now he is going to lose it all.   
Tim doesn't know how he made it back to his apartment safely but he has. Sitting in the parking lot he bangs his hands on the steering wheel while the tears pour from his eyes. His heart broken he can barely get out of the car and into his apartment, where he collapses on the bed. He slips into unconsciousness.

 

Gibbs was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a car starting. He slips inside and goes upstairs careful not to wake Tim. He know that he is worn out and needs as much sleep as possible. Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Tim has gone. Gibbs quietly opens the bedroom door only to find the bed empty and Tim gone. He looks for Tim's clothes thinking that maybe he was just downstairs looking for him in the basement. Looking in the basement and not finding him there Gibbs slowly goes back up the stairs and into the empty bedroom, sitting on the bed he puts his head in his hands fighting to keep the tears from falling. What did I do wrong? Why did he leave? Why does it hurt so much? Even when Shannon and Kelly died it hurt but this hurts so much more. Its like part of my soul has been ripped away and I didn't have that much to begin with not after Shannon and Kelly. After all I said to him why did he leave? Whats wrong with me? This was different not like my ex wives, stronger, felt right, felt natural to be with him. Loving him, holding him. I thought he wanted me but I guess I was wrong. What would a handsome young man like him want with a washed up old man? Hell what would anyone want with me? Maybe I should go talk to him?Maybe if I tell him how I really feel then he will want me? Maybe if he knows that I am not going to leave him he will understand?   
Suddenly Gibbs makes up his mind to go and talk to Tim see why he left without a word, note, or anything. He has got to make him understand this isn't a one night stand. He could never do that to Tim.   
Dammit why is he making me crazy? Gibbs without realizing it has already dressed, grabbed his keys and is out the door and into his car. He starts it up and backs out, making his way down the street. He reaches McGee's place within minutes and races up the steps to his apartment.  
Gibbs knocks quietly hoping not to wake any of the neighbors. He doesn't want any witnesses to this. When he doesn't get a response the first time he knocks again a little louder this time. Still no answer he takes out his lock pics and pics the lock. He quietly opens the door and steps into the apartment. Looking around he doesn't spy McGee so he heads into the bedroom after he locks the door. Upon entering the room he sees McGee laying on the bed curled up still fully clothed. He retreats out of the room and begins to turn out the lights in the other rooms. When he reenters the bedroom he gently begins to undress the tired young agent. When Tim is completely naked he pulls the covers over him and then slips out of his own clothes and into the bed behind Tim. Slipping his arm around Tim he cuddles up against him. Thinking to himself that if Tim won't stay with him and let him hold him and wake up with him then he will stay with Tim. He notices how good the bed beneath them feels and wonders what it would be like to fuck on this heavenly bed. When he finally settles Tim snuggles back against him tighter resting his head on Gibbs chest. Gibbs falls asleep feeling more relaxed and comfortable than he ever has since Shannon and Kelly. 

The next morning Tim awakes to the smell of the best smelling coffee he has ever had the pleasure of smelling. Throwing the covers off the warm bed he suddenly realizes he is naked and that he didn't set up his coffee pot last night. Quickly looking around for his robe he doesn't find it. Just then in walks Gibbs carrying two cups of coffee,wearing Tim's rob but instead of it being closed it hangs open revealing to Tim the most beautiful mans body he has ever seen. Making him instantly hard.   
Gibbs grins at the sight of Tim naked and very hard. Gibbs stood admiring Tim's body the hardness he has worked on for so long. The long lean muscles, the tight chest, the large nipples that long to be sucked and nibbled and even lightly bit. The long well toned legs and arms, the large thick cock and the big heavy hairy balls resting underneath that cock.   
Tim watches in amazement as Gibbs own cock responds to the site of his naked body. Tim watches as Gibbs cock lengthens and thickens, he takes in the muscular hairy chest, the strong legs, the big heavy balls, and the leaking cock which is starting to leak.   
Tim licks his lips as his eyes return to Gibbs face just in time to see a smile spread across it.   
“Bo...Bo...Boss what are you doing here and why are you naked?” Tim suddenly stutters out.  
“Well I did ask you to spend the night with me last night didn't I?” Gibbs responds.  
“Y...Y..Yes you did Boss but that doesn't answer my question.”  
“Well since you ran off and I didn't want to sleep alone I decided to come here and sleep in your bed with you and ask you why? Now do you want this coffee or not?” Gibbs explains.  
“But how did you get in.....?” Tim gulps knowing the answer and taking the coffee.   
“Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me why you ran away last night? Did I do or say something wrong?” Gibbs queries.  
Tim sits down on the bed and watches as Gibbs drops the robe from his shoulders as he climbs in beside him. Gibbs pulls Tim to him and wraps his arm around the younger man.  
Tim gathers his thoughts which Gibbs is making hard to do as his hand is playing with Tim's chest and the man feels so good against him.  
Finally Tim begins “ I left Jethroe because I thought you wouldn't want me after you had me. That you were only after a one night stand that someone like you could never want or love someone like me. I mean i'm not handsome. I'm not strong or anything. I'm just a geek that you need because I can do things no one else can. That you wouldn't want me on your team anymore because you got from me what you wanted. That you would fire me or transfer me and Tony would just humiliate me more when he found out and that I wasn't good enough for you. I don't understand how someone like you could or would even want me for anything besides a fuck. I knew that when some redhead came on the scene you would dump me and I would be like I have always been alone. Alone with just memories and a very broken heart. Dammit Jethroe I have loved you since that first time I looked into those blue eyes of yours. I couldn't stand to be near you knowing I want you so much yet never being able to touch you, to let you know how much it hurts not to be with you. It would just hurt to much and I can't go through this again. I can't go through being treated like a piece of garbage or an old sock that you use only because you don't have any thing else to use. I just can't. If your hear to tell me that you don't want me in your life please just say it get it over with and leave me in peace. I will send the director my resignation and you will never have to look at me again and no one will ever know.” the words fall from Tim's lips like water from a fountain. As he finishes his body is wracked by sobs.   
Gibbs all through this is just amazed at how his youngest agent feels. Its never occurred to him that Tim might feel this way about himself or their budding relationship. Taking the younger man in his arms Gibbs gently holds him and whispers softly in his ear.  
“Tim I could never do that to you. Because from the first time I saw you I wanted you, even loved you. Now that I finally have you here in my arms I never want to let you go. Please believe me that I love you body and soul. I am yours and yours alone. Its you and you alone that I want in my life. Please don't leave me alone. For the first time in my life I don't feel alone and empty inside. That is because of you and you alone. Please say that you will stay with me. I thought that you didn't want me. That I wasn't good enough for you.” as Gibbs finishes he realizes that his own tears have fallen as he kisses an nuzzles Tim's neck. He doesn't realize that Tim's sobs have stopped.  
Slowly turning in Gibbs arms he looks at the man he loves so much.   
“I Love you to Jethroe. Please stay with me?”  
“I would really like that Tim. Thank you. You've made me one of the happiest men alive.” 

With that Jethroe kisses Tim and the kiss deepens and because filled with passion. 

More to come.  
Please Review this and all my works help me to improve.


	7. The Rest of Gibbs Remembrings.

Chapter 7 

Breaking the kiss Tim slowly works his way down Jethroe's body paying special attention to his already hard nipples. Tim reaches first the left one where he begins to roll the nub between his thumb and for finger making Gibbs moan in delight. Tim looks up as he is working the nipple into those blue eyes and finds nothing there but love. He begins working the right one as his lips seek and find the left one to begin working on it even harder. He gently bites it as his right hand pinches the nipple under its ministrations, causing Jethroe to throw his head back in ecstasy doing his best not to scream in pleasure. He feels Tim's grin at the pleasure he is bringing the older man. Tim works each nipple for several minutes. Finally when he thinks Jethroe has had enough he begins working his way down his body kissing and licking the tender flesh. Gibbs cock is so hard it hurts.   
Tim finally reaches his destination and Gibbs cock is not only purple but its leaking a lot. Tim runs his tongue over the purple head of Gibbs cock. Tasting the precum that was there like it was nectar of the gods. Continuing to lick the head making Jethroe groan louder and louder with each flick of his tongue. Tim begins to run his tongue up and down the shaft careful not to take him into his mouth instead pleasing him with his tongue and hands. While Tim's mouth is busy he gently begins kneading Jethroe's large cum filled balls tugging on the gently. Gibbs moans are heard throughout the house. Tim finally slips his lips over Gibbs cock and down his throat. Tim uses his tongue as he slowly moves up and down the hard shaft. Looking up Gibbs body he looks directly into those blue pools of Gibbs eyes. He notices the fine sheen of sweat on his face as well as the clenched fists in the sheets of his bed. Tim begins to move faster doing his best to give Jethroe the best blow job he can.   
He feels Gibbs balls tighten and knows he is close to release but he has other things in mind. Tim lets Gibbs cock pop free of his lips and moves down his body to his balls sucking then gently into his mouth. He urges Jethroe to spread his legs wider at the sameoe time he reaches under the bed and waits till Gibbs eyes are closed to bring up the small bottle of lube. Tim raises Gibbs legs up exposing the tight puckered hole. Tim begins to lick the tight orifice causing it to spasm and eliciting moans from Jethroe. Tim continues to work Jethroes hole all the while making sure his own is nice and lubed so that when he is ready he can just sit on his hard cock. He continues to work on Gibbs making the older man scream with pleasure. Suddenly Tim stops and moves up Jethroes body to kiss him deeply and passionately as he kisses him he moves his leg over so he is straddling Gibbs waist. Tim reaches back and guides Gibbs inside him. Tim lowers himself slowly onto Gibbs. Jethroe moans as he slowly enters Tim's hot tunnel. Moaning he sinks lower and lower down his hot shaft until he reaches Gibbs balls. Looking into Jethroes blue eyes he saw for the first time that he understood how deep Jethroes love for him truly is. He understands that all his assumptions were wrong that he does love,want, and desire him not just for the bed room but for the rest of his life. Without realizing it Tim began to ride up and down Gibbs hard shaft as he lost himself in thought. Gibbs reaches up and begins to manipulate Tim's already swollen nipples making the younger man slam himself up and down the hard cock invading his body. Gibbs rolls Tim's nipples between his thumbs and fingers making him moan even louder.  
Bringing them both closer to climax. Tim leans down kissing his lover as he continues moving up and down on Gibbs. Gibbs begins slamming into Tim's already battered hole while he slams himself downward on his hard shaft. Suddenly the house is filled with screams as both men cum simultaneously. Gibbs filling Tim with his hot cum as Tim spills his seed all over them both. Tim collapses onto Gibbs chest as they both lay there spent and languishing in the after glow. Wrapping each other in their arms they quickly fall asleep.


	8. Could Things Get Any Worse?

Chapter 8

Gibbs is brought out of his dream by the ringing of his phone.  
“Gibbs”  
“Hey Gibbs I wanted to let you know that Tim hasn't used his phone since he left, or his credit cards, or his debit card. I did find out that he cleared out his bank accounts and that he did make one last call to his sister. I talked to her and she doesn't know where he went either.” Abby explains.  
“Thanks Abbs. Pack it in and go home. I really didn't expect you to find anything. If McGee doesn't want to be found he won't be.”  
“Gibbs I know its none of my business but why did Timmy leave. I know how much he loves you and the rest of the team. He loved his job. I just don't understand why he would leave us.” Abby declares.  
“Its because of me Abby. Its really personal and I don't want to discuss it. I just need to talk to McGee.”  
Closing his phone Gibbs for a moment just sits in the bed he used to share with Tim. He doesn't realize that he is crying. He hasn't felt this alone in a long time. This empty, this hollow. He thinks about trying to sleep but he knows without him next to him he will never get back to sleep so he gets up and goes down to fix coffee. Standing with his back to the pot he waits for it to finish. He wonders where Tim might of gone but for the life of him he doesn't know where he could have gone. 

 

At that moment Tim opens his new phone and makes a call.  
“David”  
“Hi Ziva.”  
“Tim where are you Gibbs is going out of his mind trying to find you. He loves you Tim.”  
“If he loved me then why did he sleep with her? Huh Ziva why? Can you tell me that? Did he tell you why he slept with that ….?” Tim practically screams into the phone.  
Ziva is quiet for a moment hoping that Tim has calmed down. “No Tim, Gibbs has not told me why he did this. He is hurting Tim just like you are. He wants you back. He doesn't even come in any more. He has taken his time off and he just sits at home. He knows he has made a mistake and I know he wants to make it right with you.”  
“Maybe he does Ziva but how can I trust him anymore. This isn't the first time and after the last time he promised me he wouldn't do it again. It just hurts so much. I can't talk to him or face him right now. I just have to get away find someplace to get my thoughts and myself in order. I will keep in touch and let you know how I am doing. Please don't tell Gibbs or Tony I am keeping in touch with you. Be careful what you tell Abby and you can talk to Ducky but no one else. Please.” before he hears her answer the phone loses its signal. He looks out over the mountains and wishes that Jethroe was here to share this with him. He wraps his arms around himself as the tears once again start. He hates how weak he is but he can't help it he just hurts so much inside. He doens't know how long he has been like that but he suddenly realizes he is chilled to the bone. Going back inside the cabin he is staying in he puts on a pot of coffee and begins to make himself some lunch. When the coffee is ready he makes himself a cup and puts the food he has prepared on a plate and goes back outside to listen to the quiet of the mountains. He finishes his lunch and decides to take a nap which after wards he decides to go into town have dinner and go to the movies. Its been a long time since he got to just sit and watch a movie in the theatre. Usually when he goes into town he eats at the local diner where the cops hang out. Listening to them and talking with them he kinda feels like he is still in touch with his old job that some how he can make a difference. They all know he is a former cop of some kind and that he left because of an office romance gone bad. They don't know the particulars. The oldest of the bunch suspects but he doesn't pry. Much to McGee's relief. He admits that the cops in this town are pretty attractive the oldest one Stone is a very handsome man. He is 49 about 5'10” about 210 lbs brown hair and hazel eyes. Not in the best of shape but not in the worst either. He has heard that from most of the men Stone doesn't consider himself attractive or good looking but from the looks most of the men give him they obviously find him very attractive. Even Tim himself thinks he is attractive. But he isn't there to find someone to fill the hole in his life and his heart.  
Tim walks into the diner and he is immediately beset by the local cops.  
“Hey Tim why don't you join us?” Sam asked.  
“Yea Tim come on over we need your help here.” David says with a wide grin on his face.  
Tim walks over and takes the offered chair.  
“Hey guys what can I do for you?”  
“Well you can start by helping us out with our computer problem and then we will go from there. How about it Flag?” Sam asks.  
“ Hey guys you know I am not supposed to do that sort of thing. Besides what would Stone say?”  
“He would say that you need to mind your own business Sam and David. If Tim wants to help me he will. I don't need you guys asking him for help for me. Just because I am a stubborn old goat doesn't mean I can't speak for myself.” Stone declares as he glares at his men that just chuckle at him.  
“Besides we have bigger fish to fry. We just found a dead marine out on two hills road. Looks like he was shot at close range. We've notified NCIS they are supposed to be sending out their best team. We will see. Said someone by the name of Gibbs will be taking over.” Stone announces. Looking at Tim he notices that the young man has paled considerably. “Are you okay Tim. You look like death warmed over.”  
“Yea I will be okay. I just remembered something. A trip that I had planned on taking. I had forgot that I will be leaving tomorrow. I need to go.” Tim say as he stands and starts to move towards the door. He makes it outside before his arm is grabbed and he is turned. He stares into the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen.  
“Tim did I say something wrong?”  
“No Chris you've been nothing but great. I just need to get out of here and get packed.” Tim explains.  
Chris Stone watches as McGee gets in his car and drives away. Something inside Chris tells him that he is never going to see Tim again and that he needs to tell him how he feels. Without another thought Chris gets to his car and picks up the mike to tell them he is going to lunch when a call comes in. He responds and heads out. Chris can't get Tim out of his mind. He doesn't know how or why but he knows he is leaving and he has to talk to him before he does.  
After the call Chris heads up to the cabin that Tim is staying in. Reaching the cabin he spies Tim putting the last of his things in the cars trunk. Thats when Chris realizes what his gut was telling him was true. Chis stops the car. Getting out he notices the incredible ass that has so long filled his dreams.  
“Going somewhere Flag?”  
“Yea got a trip I have to go on. Remember I told you and the guys that back at the diner.”  
Walking up to McGee he takes him in his arms and tenderly kisses him with all the passion he can muster. Breaking the kiss finally so they both can breath. He looks Tim in the eye and sees the sadness he has been keeping hidden from everyone.  
“I wanted to tell you before you left how I feel. Now seeing the look in your eyes I know that I was wrong. I'm sorry. I need to leave.” Stone says as he turns to leave, when a gentle hand is placed upon his arm.  
“Chris I am truly honored and very flattered that you think so much of me. I would like nothing more than to stay and to fill the void in your heart and mine but I can't. I would only hurt you and I don't want that.” Tim says.  
“I don't care Tim I ...I love you. I don't know when where or how but I do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Chris declares.  
Tim's eyes fill with tears as he fights to control the raging war that is going on inside himself.  
Suddenly Tim is wrapped in Chris's arms and is being held tight. Chris gently strokes his back and runs his fingers through Tim's hair. He speaks softly in Tim's ear soothing the young man. He isn't sure why Tim is crying but he knows that he is troubled. He also knows it has something to do with the people that are coming to investigate the Marines death.  
Tim puts his arms around Chris pulling the older man tight against him. His thoughts flying. He is worried about seeing Gibbs again and the team its been six months and even with his contact with Ziva, he knows Gibbs has moved on. Seeing some woman no doubt. Now Chris has told him he loves him and yet he doesn't know how he feels about him. He finds him attractive and he knows that he wouldn't hurt him. But he still doesn't know what will happen if he sees Gibbs. That was why he was leaving to avoid seeing him. Now he was stuck he knows that Chris isn't going to let him go not after he confessed his love for him. He has to tell Chris why he was going to leave. He feels he owes him an explanation.  
Getting a grip on himself he pulls back and looks into Chris's green eyes.  
“ Chris I think we need to talk. There are some things I need to explain and things you need to know about me.” McGee explains.  
“I think I know all I need to know about you Tim?” Chris says.  
“No!” Tim growls as his anger get the better of him. “Lets go inside and sit down so we can talk.”  
Tim turns and leads Chris into the cabin.  
Going over to the bar he pours himself and Chris a drink.  
“Here your going to need this.” Tim says handing the glass to Chris.  
“First off please once I start don't interrupt me and don't ask me any questions until I am finished. Okay?” McGee states matter of factly.  
Chris nods while he listens to Tim.  
“ My name isn't Tim Flag its Tim McGee. I was an NCIS special agent and my boss was Gibbs. The reason I was leaving wasn't because of you or anything any one said or did its because I don't want to see Gibbs. The problem is we had been in a relationship for over 3 yrs. The reason I left him and NCIS, by the way I really did love my job and the people I worked with, was because he betrayed and hurt me very deeply. I gave him everything, my heart, my soul, my body and he threw me away like last weeks garbage. I knew when we got involved that he liked redheads. Women and men. I am neither. I told myself it wouldn't last and that he really didn't care about me. But he does or he did at least. When I left he had an affair with a women I know not only because he forgot to wash the perfume off of himself but I happen to catch them kissing. I also know that wasn't the first time they had been together. She wasn't the first he had done this to me a couple of other times. I couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't stand to have to see him every day knowing what he had done, knowing he had betrayed me. So I came here changed my name and my life continued to write and then I ment you. I want to tell you I love you but right now I can't because I am not sure what or how I feel. I know you want to know why I changed my name. I did it to try and hide from him. I want you to know that I don't want to hurt you or mislead you I wanted you to know the truth from me and no one else.” Tim concluded all the while he watched Chris's face and body language trying to see and understand what the other man was thinking and feeling.  
Chris sits looking at Tim wondering who this man really is. “ Do you love him Tim?”  
“I don't know Chris. Until I see him again I can't honestly answer that question.” Tim declares.  
“How do you honestly feel about me? Why did you hide your true identity from me? Why didn't you trust me?” Chris demands.  
“I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I hid my identity from you because I didn't know to what lengths Jethroe, that's Agent Gibbs. I didn't want him to find me. I know that I didn't want you to be dragged into this and also trust is something that I have a hard time with. After all I have been through all the hurt, all the pain, and now to have him walk back into my life. All I could think about was running away. Right now I don't know what or about whom I feel. I need time. I hope you understand Chris but I don't want to hurt either one of you I love you both. Please I will stay if you ask me to but don't let any of them know I am here. I don't know what I will do if I see him or any of them right now.”  
Chris just nods his head and turns to leave. He doesn't want Tim seeing the hurt on his face or in his eyes. Right now he needs to get out of here and get back to work. “ I promise I won't tell them Tim.” he whispers as he walks away possibly for the last time. Chris knows the pain of a broken heart and he knows his is breaking once again. Its taken him a long time to trust himself and his feelings and now he doesn't know if the man he loves will ever be truly his. Chris does his best to control his emotions as he drives back to the diner knowing thats where his men will still be. A five minute talk has seemed like it turned into hours.  
Chris finally gets his emotions back under control just as he pulls into the diners lot. Getting out of his car he notices one of his deputies eyeing him. The guy is just a couple of years younger than Chris and looks to keep himself in really good shape. Chris takes a moment to look the man over. He wonders to himself why he has never really noticed just how handsome Ken is. His eyes roam over the strong jaw, the chiseled handsome features the strangely beautiful hazel eyes, before they travel the length of the other mans body.  
For the first time he notices how well built Ken is. The ripped chest, the strong arms, the narrow waist, the long strong legs. He almost gasps when he reaches what looks to be a very ample package inside the very tight uniform. Chris watches as Ken turns sideways to look at something else when he notices the full round butt of his deputy. Its like he is seeing the man for the first time.  
Chris is brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up just a little he looks into those hazel eyes he had just been admiring.  
“You okay boss? You looked like you were lost in deep thought. Is everything okay? Did you talk to Tim? Did you find out why he left so suddenly?” Ken asks.  
“Yea Ken I did. It was because those people from NCIS are or where his coworkers and he has been hiding from his boss as well as the rest of them. His name is really Timothy McGee and he asked that no one tell them he is here. That was his price for staying. When I caught up to him at his place he was packing his few belongings and was fixing to run again.” Chris states matter of factly. “ I would appreciate it if you and the boys wouldn't let on that he is here. Would you mind passing the word on to the guys.”  
Ken suddenly felt a stab to his heart. He knows how Chris feels about Tim, yet his own heart breaks at the thought of Chris being hurt by him or anyone for that matter. Unbeknownst to Chris, Ken has been in love with him for a long time. He never felt right about sharing his feelings for the slightly older man, he didn't feel that Chris would return his feelings for him so he just stomped them down inside himself and hoped no one would ever learn the truth. He saw the way Chris looks at Tim and he know that he could never replace Tim in Chris's eyes no matter how much he wants to.  
Ken turns to leave taking one last look into Chris's hazel eyes when Chris grabs his arm.  
“Ken is something wrong?” He asks seeing the hurt in Ken's eyes and not knowing whats going on inside the other man's head. Chris has never thought that Ken was anything but a straight arrow. He knows that he has dated several women but something inside Chris is telling him that Ken is hurting much like he himself is.  
“No Chris nothings wrong.” Ken answers as his mask slips back into place.  
Chris watches his deputy walk back into the diner. Appreciating the way that rock hard ass moves within his uniform. Chris realizes that he really doesn't know much about the other man but he wants to know more even now. That's when Chris discovers his cock is hard as a steel bar and aching inside his pants. This is going to make for one hell of a long day. Chris groans inside his own head.


End file.
